


The Gift

by deancas_ship



Series: SPN Season 12 codas / What could have happened [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam, Castiel's Mixtape, Coda, Confused Castiel, Cute, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Loves Pie, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean's Mixtape, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Fluff, Gift, Idjits, Impala, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Mixtape, Nervous Dean, Pie, Post-Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Scared Dean, Season/Series 12, begining of season 12, cassette, dean and cas being cute, during season 12, it's a gift you keep those, tape, when cas met dean, when dean met cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_ship/pseuds/deancas_ship
Summary: This fic takes place during season 12 I guess, but I can’t tell when exactly... Because at the begining of s12, Dean was missing... and then, Cas left to work on Lucifer's case... so Idk XDThis is how I imagine Dean giving Cas the mixtape.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> So, here is a new Oneshot, I hope it won't be a really bad work... XD  
> I think we can call this a Coda... It takes place during season 12... but idk when XD
> 
> By the way, I'm not totally sure Dean and Cas met on September 18th, 2008... But let's say it's true just for this story XD
> 
> I've had this idea of story in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to write it and share it...
> 
> I want to apologize for my English and my lack of vocabulary before you start reading because I'm French, so I don't really know how to write a story in English... XD

Sam was sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast and reading the newspaper at the same time, when Dean arrives.

 

“Morning.”, says Dean, in a sleepy voice.

 

“Morning.”, replies Sam, holding the newspaper in one hand and eating some bacon with his other hand.

 

Dean fills a cup or coffee and sits down in front of his brother, his eyes still half closed. He’s not really a morning person.

 

He takes a slice of bacon in Sam’s plate and stares absently at the newspaper in Sam’s hand. But he still notices the date written at the top of the page. September 18th, 2016. And the date echoes in his head again and again. He knows there is something to remember. But he doesn’t know what.

 

He frowns and tries to remember, absently chewing on some bacon. And suddenly he remembers. He almost chokes on his food.

 

“Dude ! It’s September 18th.”, he says to his brother.

 

Sam looks away from the newspaper to look at Dean, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I know. And ?”, he asks.

 

“I came back from Hell on September 18th, 2008.”, adds Dean, hoping his brother would understand.

 

Sam frowns and puts down the newspaper on the table. He stares at his brother.

 

“Y-eah…”, he begins, “Sorry Dean, I don’t see what you mean…”, he adds, shaking his head.

 

Dean sighs.

 

“Well, I also met Cas on this day.”, says Dean.

 

Sam nods slowly, pinching the lips.

 

“Yeah, you told me. And ?”, asks Sam again, definitely not seeing why Dean almost choked.

 

“We-We’ve known each other for 8 years…”, begins Dean, “And… we-we never… really celebrated it… you know…”, he adds.

 

Sam’s eyebrows raises.

 

“You think you need to celebrate this ?”, he asks with a mocking face.

 

Dean looks down and plays with a slice of bacon.

 

“Well, I was thinking.... We don’t even know his birthday… So we never celebrated his birthday, or gave him a gift…”, explains Dean, “So why couldn’t we celebrate the day we met ?”, he finally says, looking back at Sam with a timid smile.

 

“It’s not like Cas ever asked a birthday party or a gift, Dean.”, replies Sam, crossing his arms.

 

“Maybe because he doesn’t dare to ask because he thinks we don’t care.”, says Dean.

 

“Come on Dean, he knows we care about him. And if you really want to, just ask him when is  his birthday…”, says Sam, taking the newspaper to start reading again, “But I really don’t think it’s necessary to celebrate the day you met him…”, he then stops and raises an eyebrow, “Unless there is a reason ?”, he asks.

 

Dean frowns. And he also feels himself blush a little. He tries to hide it by looking down and focusing on the slice of bacon in his hand.

 

“What kind of reason ?”, he asks, glancing at Sam.

 

“I don’t know… you tell me…”, answers Sam with a smile, without looking away from the newspaper.

 

“No. There is no special reason…”, says Dean, still avoiding to raise the head, “I just thought it would be nice… you know…”, he adds.

 

“Hmm…”, mumbles Sam, still reading.

 

Dean sighs and gets up from his chair.

 

“Forget about that… You’re right, it was a stupid idea.”, he grumbles heading for the exit, without looking at his little brother.

 

“Oh, Dean I never said it was stupid !”, says Sam, laughing when Dean leaves the room, “It’s cute…”, he adds with a mocking smile once Dean is too far to hear him.

 

*************

 

Dean has been pacing in his room for almost one hour now. He _wants_ to celebrate this day. He just doesn’t know how. A part of him wants to ask Cas when is his birthday, but another part of him tells him that Cas would ask why he wants to know that. And Dean wouldn’t know how to answer, and it would be awkward. But at the same time, if he just gives a gift to Cas today, it would be awkward too. He’s 100 % sure Cas would ask questions and he couldn’t answer. Why Cas has to be so complicated ?

 

He paces again for a few minutes, passing his hands through his hair a few times. Thinking.

 

“Something that would show him I care about him… Something that is important to me ?”, he mumbles for himself to help him think.

 

He stops, closes his eyes, and sighs. And he suddenly knows.

 

He gets out of his room and heads to the garage, ignoring Sam when he meets him in the hallway. He arrives in the garage and walks towards his Baby. He opens the driver’s door and takes place behind the steering wheel. He taps on it with his fingers and he breathes slowly. he then open the glove box and takes the box with all his favorite tapes.

 

He puts the box in his lap and he goes through all the tapes in it, looking closely at the titles of each one. Sometimes, he stops, takes a tape out of the box, stares at it for a few seconds, shakes his head and puts it back in the box. When he sees ‘Led Zeppelin’ on one of the tape, he exclaims a quick “Ah !” and takes it out of the box.

 

He stares at it. This one is probably his favorite. It means a lot to him. And if he gives this one to Cas, it will show him how much he cares for him since he would give him his favorite tape. His ‘precious’.

 

Dean smiles, puts the box back in the glove box and opens the door to get out. But he suddenly stops and frowns. He stares at the tape a little more and thinks.

 

If he gives this old tape to Cas, it would give the impression that he just made recycling. Cas would think he was too lazy to buy something new or that he didn’t really care about it. No, that’s not okay. He can’t do that.

 

He stares at the tape in his hands again and thinks. And he suddenly has a better idea.

 

He must have some useless tapes in his room. He knows he kept some. He smiles, get out of the car and runs toward his room, the ‘Led Zeppelin’ tape still in his hand.

 

When he arrives in his rooms, he locks the door behind him and puts the tape on his desk. He then opens the drawer of his nightstand and searches for the unused tapes under the pictures of his family. He growls when he find one and the reel is loose. He sighs. He throws it on his bed and searches for another one. And he finds it, under the picture of him and his mom when he was a little boy.

 

He then heads to his desk and sits down on the chair. He searches in the drawer and finds another tape of Zeppelin songs. With the two he has now, he can make a better mix.

 

Dean spends the next two hours listening to the two tapes and noting down all his favorite songs. But he almost adds them all to the list. So he spends two more hours re-listening to all the songs, and at the end, he has only 13 songs left. Which is better he thinks.

 

When it’s time for lunch, Sam comes and knocks to his door. When Dean doesn’t answer, Sam knocks again and leans against the door.

 

“Dean ! Aren’t you hungry ?”, he asks.

 

“No, I’m fine thanks. Don’t wait for me.”, answers Dean.

 

“You sure ? What have you been doing in your room for so long ?”, asks Sam, surprised by Dean’s answer.

 

“Nothing important.”, answers Dean, which of course, is a lie.

 

“Okay… I’ll be in the kitchen, if you change your mind.”, adds Sam, leaving.

 

Dean reads his list of songs for the third time and sighs.

 

“Let’s get to work…”, he whispers to himself.

 

He stares at his recorder on his desk for a few seconds and he gets to work, adding all the songs he wrote down on his paper on the unused tape.

 

This takes him almost three hours. Mostly because he keeps stopping and reading his list again and again, trying to decide if he choose the best songs or if he should add more, or if he should remove some from the list.

 

When he thinks he’s finally done, he takes out the new mixtape from the recorder, puts it on the desk, and takes a label in his drawer. He sticks it on the tape and thinks about what he should write on it. He thinks about writing something like ‘To Cas, from Dean’, but then he thinks it’s too stupid. He then thinks about writing ‘Castiel’s songs’, but that’s not really what it is. And then he thinks he can’t tell Cas he spent hours on this. It’s too weird. Who spends hours on a mixtape for their best friend ? He can’t. So he thinks maybe he should tell Cas it’s just one of his old tapes. Yeah, that sounds better.

 

So he writes : ‘Dean’s top 13 Zepp traxx’.

 

When he’s done, he stares at the words for a few seconds and sighs. Why did he write this ? He could have just gave him the tape without the label.

 

He is about to take off the label from the tape when someone knocks at his door.

 

“I’m not hungry Sam, I’m fine.”, he shouts.

 

Sam doesn’t answer and knocks again.

 

“Sam, I said-”, begins Dean.

 

“It’s not Sam. Dean, It’s me.”, cuts a deep voice, which is certainly not Sam’s one.

 

Dean knows this voice. He turns his head and stares at the door, his eyes widening.

 

“Dean, can you open the door, please ?”, asks the deep voice.

 

And that way to say his name. It’s certainly not Sam. No. Dean knows who is behind the door. But he’s not ready.

 

He looks back at his desk. This is a mess. There are tapes everywhere, and there are all the papers on which he made different lists and there is the recorder.

 

“Crap !”, he exclaims, maybe a little too loud, when his arms hits the desk as he tries to grab the recorder.

 

“Dean ? Are you alright ?”, asks Castiel, worry in the voice.

 

Dean grabs the recorder.

 

“Huh… Yeah ! Yeah, I’m fine ! Wait a minute.”, he answers to the angel as he puts the recorder back under his desk.

 

He then grabs all the papers and puts them all in the bin next to his desk.

 

“I’m coming !”, he tells to Castiel, who is still waiting behind the door.

 

He finally hides the two Zeppelin tapes in the drawer of his desk and runs to the door. He unlocks it and opens the door just a bit.

 

And here is Castiel, his head tilted on the side, confused and worried at the same time.

 

“Hey Cas !”, says Dean, with a gesture of the hand.

 

He then scratches his nose awkwardly and he puts his hand on his hip. And he looks into the angel’s eyes and smiles.

 

“Hello Dean.”, says Cas, frowning, “Is everything alright ? When I came back to the bunker, Sam told me you spent the day in your room and you didn’t even came out to eat.”, he adds, eyeing Dean from head to toes.

 

Dean’s smile fades and he clears his throat.

 

“Huh…”, he begins, scratching his nose awkwardly again.

 

“Are you sick ?”, asks Cas, trying to catch Dean’s gaze, “Let me-”, he begins, taking a step forward and stretching his arm to Dean’s face.

 

“No ! No, Cas I’m fine !”, cuts Dean, taking a step back and pushing Castiel’s hand away, trying to stay out of reach of it.

 

Castiel stops and frowns again.

 

“What’s wrong then ?”, he asks, tilting his head.

 

“Nothing.”, says Dean, with a nervous smile.

 

Castiel looks into the eyes of the hunter and frowns even more, if possible. He doesn’t believe Dean, but he says nothing and nods slowly.

 

“Alright. Then, why did you stay in your room all day ?”, he asks, tilting his head.

 

Dean opens his mouth slightly but says nothing. He sighs before speaking again.

 

“Well, actually I’ve been waiting for you…”, he says, looking down to hide his face because he knows he is blushing right now.

 

“Me ? Why ?”, asks Cas.

 

“Hum… Huh…”, stutters Dean, scratching the back of his head.

 

He then looks up to Castiel and takes a step back in his room, opening the door entirely and making a sign to Cas to invite him to come in.

 

“Come in…”, he says, looking nervously at his desk, where is resting the mixtape he made.

 

Castiel follows Dean inside his room and waits, while Dean paces in the room for a moment. After a minute, Dean stops in front of Castiel and tries to hold eyes contact as he speaks.

 

“Okay… Alright… Hum…”, he stutters, “Cas, do you… Do you remember the day we met ?”, he asks, joining his hands under his nose as if he was praying.

 

Castiel tilts his head and frowns once again.

 

“Of course.”, he answers with a nod.

 

“Good… Good.”, whispers Dean, looking down and nodding too.

 

He feels his hands becoming more moist every seconds. And he knows he’s probably red as a tomato right now. And he really doesn’t why he is reacting like that. It’s just Cas…

 

“Huh… I-I huh…”, he stutters.

 

“Dean, are you alright ? You heart is racing.”, states Cas, trying to catch Dean’s gaze.

 

But Dean turns his back to Cas instead and passes a hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”, he says.

 

He closes his eyes and sighs. He can do this.

 

He walks towards his desk and grabs the mixtape he made for Cas. He then sighs again and turns back to Cas, who is confused.

 

“Dean ?”

 

Dean doesn’t say anything else. He just walks towards the angel and hands him the mixtape. He is sweating and he can’t look at Cas right now. He’s too scared. And he doesn’t even know why.

 

Castiel just looks at the tape in Dean’s hand and frowns. When it appears that Cas won’t take it, Dean sighs and finally looks at the angel.

 

“Take it. It’s for you.”, he says, blushing again.

 

Castiel tilts his head and eyes the tape.

 

“What is it ?”, he asks.

 

He knows what is the object in front of him, of course. But he doesn’t understand why Dean is giving him this.

 

“It’s a tape I ma- Huh… It’s an old tape of mine… That I really like and I thought maybe you… would like it too.”, says Dean, looking down.

 

“But why are you giving it to me ? If you like it, you should keep it.”, says Cas, still eyeing the tape and not taking it.

 

Dean sighs and looks up at Cas.

 

“I want you to have it.”, he says.

 

Cas frowns, still confused apparently.

 

“I give it to you. It’s a gift.”, he says.

 

“But what does it have to do with the day we met ?”, suddenly asks Cas, tilting his head.

 

Dean sighs.

 

“Nothing… Nothing. Forget about that. It’s just… Me, giving a gift to my best friends… Friends do that all the time.”, answers Dean.

 

And then, losing patience, he shakes the tape under Castiel’s nose.

 

“So, will you take it or not ?”, he asks with a chuckle.

 

Castiel eyes the tape one more time and looks back at Dean.

 

“Yes.”, he says, finally taking the tape in his hand, “Thank you Dean.”, he adds with a slight smile.

 

“Yeah… it’s nothing.”, says Dean, scratching his nose before putting his hand on his hips.

 

He then smiles awkwardly at the angel, and points at the tape.

 

“You can listen to it in your truck... Or, or you can ask me, I have a tape player.”, he adds.

 

Castiel nods and he examines the tape in his hands from all angles.

 

Dean just stares at him while he does that and he suddenly feels a lot better than a few minutes ago. He really doesn’t why he was so stressed about that. And then, his stomach growls, making Cas look at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

Dean chuckles.

 

“I guess I’m a little hungry now… Since I haven’t eaten since breakfast…”, he says.

 

“That’s good news because I brought pie on my way back to the bunker.”, says Cas with a smile, pointing at the open door.

 

Dean’s eyes widen.

 

“Wow, really ?”, he asks with a big smile.

 

“Yes. I thought maybe you would be happy today with some pie.”, answers Cas, putting the tape in the inside pocket of his trench coat.

 

Dean passes his arm over the shoulders of the angel and taps his shoulder in a very manly way.

 

“You’re the best ! You know that ?”, he says, smiling to Cas as he looks at him in the eyes.

 

“Huh… Thank you Dean.”, says Cas looking down and smiling.

 

“Let’s go eat some pie then !”, adds Dean, leading Cas out of his room, suddenly feeling very happy.

 

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like this Oneshot ?  
> A comment would help me ;)
> 
> I recently wrote a little fic (3 chapters) about Sam and Dean (when they were young)... don't hesitate to read there is no incest ;)  
> click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11330238/chapters/25360866)
> 
> I also write a story, with chapters and all... Read it [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10053113/chapters/22399790) ! ;)
> 
> And this oneshot is a part of a serie in which I will probably add more works (the works don't follow each other in the timeline of the show, they're totally independant)
> 
> \--------------  
> [ My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/deancas.ship/)  
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/deancas_ship)  
> [ My Tumblr ](http://www.deancas-ship.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
